


The Note

by lorelaigilmoreisbisexual



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, more like a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual/pseuds/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual
Summary: Lorelai leaves Luke a note before she leaves the diner.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 9





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I thought of in March and originally posted to tumblr. I might expand on it at some point.

Lorelai grabbed the diner pad and began scribbling something onto it. She kept her hand hidden over it so Luke couldn’t see it. When she was done she put down the pen, ripped off the note and folded it. "Here", she said as she handed it to Luke. Remember only read it after I leave the diner. She smiled at him, grabbed her things, leaned in for a kiss, and turned to leave. Luke watched her walk towards the door, exit, and walk past the diner. When she was out of view he quickly scrambled to open the note. It read:

_My Dearest Luke,_

__

__

Tonight I am yours completely. I want you to pick me up, bring me to your place, tie me to your bed, and fulfill your every little fantasy. This is your night. Make it count and make me come. Or not. Your choice.

PS: The thought of this has already got me wet so enjoy that thought for the rest of the day.

_Love,  
Lorelai_


End file.
